


Behind The Bathroom Door

by Citywriter12



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citywriter12/pseuds/Citywriter12
Summary: The first week it was after their deaths.The second week it was after the funeral.The third week it was after a mission.The fourth week it was in the middle of the night.And the fifth week there was no door to unlock anymore.~One-shot based on the head-cannon that Marlene wasn’tkilled at the same time as the rest of her family and was insteadkilled while trying to avenge them about a month later~





	Behind The Bathroom Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477874) by Chord Overstreet. 



The first time it happened was a week after her family had been killed. Marlene went in to such a state of grief that it seemed nothing would be able to pull her from it. She had locked herself in the bathroom, using one of the more complicated locking charms. It took Dorcas almost fifteen minutes to unlock the door. Simple tasks become much more difficult when your fighting panic, tears and shaking hands. When she finally did open the door, she was hysterical. But Marlene had been silent. She never said a word as Dorcas reprimanded her for scaring her like that. But then Dorcas noticed the tears on Marlene’s cheeks. And she couldn’t be mad at her anymore.

****

The second time it happened was after the funeral. Marlene had gripped Dorcas’ hand so tight throughout the service that it had gone numb. But Dorcas didn’t mind, because it meant that she was still here, still safe, still hers. And then she had foolishly underestimated Marlene’s grief. Dorcas left her sitting alone for a moment, only a moment. But it was a moment too long. The panic was a little less this time though, for Dorcas knew where to find her. She had unlocked the door gently and sat beside her on the floor. When Marlene finally spoke, it broke Dorcas’ heart.

“What do I do now, Dorcas? I’ve lost everything,” Marlene had said, through tears and shaky breaths.

Dorcas sighed deeply and pulled Marlene close to her, “Oh Mar, you haven’t lost everything. You’ve still got me, and I promise you: I’m not going anywhere.”

And she had desperately hoped that Marlene had felt the weight of her words. Because Dorcas didn’t know how else to fix this.

****

The third time it happened was after a mission. They had been assigned to the same post, something that Marlene thought was a coincidence but really Dorcas had begged Dumbledore to not let Marlene go alone. She was worried she’d be reckless. And she couldn’t bare to lose her. For the first time in a long time, she had had the old Marlene back. The rebellious, stubborn, cocky girl who was already ready for a fight. And things looked better. Until they had been ambushed and Dorcas had been struck with a curse. Marlene had gotten them out, gotten them back to headquarters. That much Dorcas knew. But Marlene had been hysterical once they had arrived. Because the thought of a life without Dorcas shattered her. And it had come so close that she had seen it. As Dorcas sat beside Marlene on the cold tile floor, arms wrapped around her and a sinking feeling crushing her chest, she realized just how fragile Marlene had become. And it broke Dorcas’ heart.

****

The fourth time it happened was in the middle of the night. Dorcas had been woken by a bad dream, something Dumbledore had told her the week before echoing in her mind. At first, she had been startled at the coolness of the other side of the bed. But then she knew, and quietly made her way down the hall. This time the panic was completely replaced with despair. She now knew the charm to unlock the door like she knew the back of her hand. And she knew how Marlene would be sitting when she found her. But this time Marlene looked truly lost. Dorcas had known pain – she’d been on enough missions for the order, gained enough bruises, been hit with enough spells, but that was all so small compared to this. She could see the aching of Marlene’s soul, as if it were a phantom they could never be rid of. Forever haunting them and destroying their lives. And this time Dorcas cried too. She could feel Marlene slipping further and further from her grasp. She knew she was losing her.

****

And then a week later it was Dorcas who was locked in the bathroom. The image of green light above a small house burned the back of her eyes as she cried. Dorcas couldn’t escape the crushing feeling that this was all her fault. She should have seen it coming, should have expected her to do something like that. She should have known. And now the thought of a life without Marlene shattered her. She didn’t know how she was going to survive this. But did she even want to? 


End file.
